Always
by princesspenguin14
Summary: Vanessa and Shane have worked their finger to the bone to stick together, they've been through more than any couple ever should. They've lost more friends and family then they can count, and now, there's more trouble on the road ahead...Shane/OC. Sequel to "Forever and Ever"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so anybody who found this and hasn't read "Forever and Ever" it is really important that you do that…otherwise this one won't make any sense. You should do that now. All of my loyal, returning readers, thank you for staying with me! I will warn you, this chapter doesn't have any action like walker type action (you'll see), mostly because I am still deciding where exactly I want to go. I'll give more details at the bottom if y'all wanna help :). I'm not sure that I'll do shout outs every time, but I will this chapter.**

**EdwardCullenfan2009-**** I try to when I can, and this was the first story I worked on this time around and because of that, I'm only updating two stories today, instead of three.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** I'm glad you liked the last chapter to Forever and Ever, I just felt that I didn't go as much into detail as I usually do, I just summarized…but I really appreciate the support anyhow! Thank you! Please don't pee your pants lol, that probably wouldn't be good for them XD. You're welcome, and I'm glad you like Vanessa so much! I try lol. **

"We can't just keep driving in circles," Vanessa complained. She rested her arm on the arm rest, then used her hand to prop her chin up.

"You gotta trust me Darlin'," Shane reached over, taking his right hand from the wheel and patted her shoulder. In the seats behind them were four sleeping silhouettes, the sun was just starting to raise and Vanessa was always bad at sleeping in cars.

"Shane, y'know I do trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't still be with you."

"I know baby. We've just gotta find a safe place," he kept his eyes to the road, it had been a rough few weeks. "Why don't you come over here and get some shut eye, hm?"

"I can't sleep in here…"

"You need to, c'mon," he held his arm out and she reluctantly scooted over into the middle seat. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her round stomach. While they were safe at the prison, they were both actually happy about having another kid, they did both want a big family, but now, it was just an added stress. Plus, it was like they already had three, and then the new baby would make four. It wasn't that they wouldn't love the baby, it was just that it was so hard to have to watch out for the young ones still. And Larayne was over a year old, Judith would soon be one.

"Y'know, I think you just like for my boobs to stay big," Vanessa said against Shane's solid, warm chest. Her arm rested across his lap.

"It's just an added perk," he grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She laughed softly, and tried to fall asleep. "Well, y'know you could use my lap as a pillow, instead of having to sit up," he offered casually, trying to hide his playful smirk. But, his tone betrayed him.

"Shane Walsh! You, my friend are such a pervert," she pulled back and looked at him with a horrified face, but she only meant it in fun as well.

"C'mon, Darlin'. We haven't done anything in a car before."

"We kissed in your jeep that one time," she pointed out, referring back to when he'd surprised her the night Rick was shot.

"Oo," Shane said sarcastically.

"Well, I ain't blowing you with three kids in the car," she figured with that phrase if Carl were to hear, he wouldn't get exactly what she was saying.

"What about when they're not?" he asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Perv," was all she said, before resting her head back on his chest.

"C'mon now, can you blame me? Look at ya, you're so fucking hot."

"Liar. I look like an ompa lompa," she gestured to her belly, that had been growing for six months.

"You're gorgeous," he argued.

"Now you're a pervert and a liar."

"Why would I lie to someone as beautiful as you?"

"Stop kissing up and drive."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So where _are_ we going?"

"Haven't decided yet…maybe find some place we can all live…safely."

"Not another prison."

"No, don't worry," he knew why Vanessa didn't want to have their baby in a prison, she wasn't really comfortable with it even when it was safe, but that's where Lori died, giving birth to Judith.

"What about a five star hotel?"

"Darlin', I'd say that's out of the question," they would be packed, walkers likely locked in rooms and too much work.

"What if we could find a town, like Woodbury did?"

"There's not enough of us. There's only ten now."

"An army base?"

"Why don't you go back to getting some sleep. You're wearing me out girl."

"Oh, but blowing you wouldn't?"

"Definitely not," he said proudly. "You, maybe, but then you'd go to sleep. So it would be a win win situation."

"You've thought of this a lot, haven't you?"

"Mm, every time you move that pretty mouth of yours," that was his way of getting her to be quiet. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy their talks, it was that he knew that she needed sleep for the baby. Vanessa looked back to make sure everyone was still asleep. Carl's head was rested against the window, Beth's head on his shoulder. Judith and Larayne were both in their car seats, all still fast asleep.

And, for that last comment, she figured she could mess with him a bit. She pulled out of his comforting grip, and moved back to where she originally sat. "You can be an asshole sometimes," something about this pregnancy was messing with her head. She couldn't fire back come backs like she once had.

_Damn mood swings_, Shane thought. That was definitely what he hated most about her pregnancy. "C'mon, Darlin' y'know I was just jokin'."

"I'm trying to sleep Shane. Eyes on the road," she said coolly. He almost shivered at the icy tone her voice had taken with him. He wasn't used to being shut out, usually, when he'd say something like that, she'd take it as harmless flirting, slap him playfully, and then laugh. But, he had to watch his mouth when she was pregnant, she was a bit more…sensitive.

"Ness, I'm real sorry," he tried.

"Shh…" she blocked him out, and watched from the corner of his eye as she started trying to get comfortable.

"Please come back over here, baby. Don't make me beg…"

"You beg?" she asked with a scoff. It was a pretty ridiculous thing to Shane. He'd never begged anyone for anything, ever. "That's a sight I'd like to see."

"Oh, you want me to beg then, huh?"

"It might help," Vanessa tried to hide her smile. It was mean, but she liked watching him squirm.

"Vanessa, I love you with all my heart, and it would mean the world to me if you got your beautiful self over here to sleep," he did his best attempt at actually begging, but he wasn't really sure how.

"Well," she sighed, feigning annoyance. "If you insist," she let her grin free looking over at the man that she loved with equally as much as he was in love with her. She moved over and reclaimed her spot with her head tucked onto his chest and under his muscular arm.

"You were doin' that on purpose, weren't ya?" he asked, breaking a smile.

"Maybe," she said.

"I'll get you back for that," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now go to sleep, Darlin'."

"Okay," she sighed, knowing she needed to. They'd be stopping soon. Maybe within the next two hours? And, being exhausted wouldn't do much good. She'd make Shane sleep the next time they changed driving shifts, or stopped. He'd added a lot of stress to himself. Somehow, he'd become the leader of their now smaller group. "I love you too, by the way," she said replying to his earlier statement.

"Sweet dreams," he smoothed his and over the side of her ever growing stomach.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't glad that she was just messing with him right back. In times like these, where you weren't sure if you'd live to see the next day, he didn't want there to ever be any bad air between him and his wife. He loved her too much for that. He continued down the empty road, already on the lookout for where the group could stop and decide where they would go next, in hope of finding a safe haven.

**AN: Okay, so clearly, I had Shane mention that there was only ten people left in the group. I'm really not sure who I want killed off, I mean other than two that stand out in my mind, that only leaves one more…so…if y'all don't mind, could you PM me, or just leave it as a review…who you want me to kill off other than Beth, Vanessa, Shane, Carl, Judith, and Larayne, I'm keeping them. I'll put a list of possible characters to kill off (please pick three). Oh, and I really hadn't planned on Vanessa being pregnant again…but I have some plans of where to go with that…Thanks for reading. PS, I got season 3 today on DVD :D I'm gonna watch it over and over again! **

-**Rick**

**-Hershel**

**-Maggie**

**-Glenn**

**-Michonne**

**-Daryl**

**-Carol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oreoandivory-**** Thank you so much! I agree, but it's only logically that they'd lose somebody, and honestly? I don't think I could kill Daryl off! He's just so awesome and the group wouldn't live without him, so I couldn't do that lol.**

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** As I said, I probably couldn't kill off Daryl. He's just too important to the group.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** I love all the characters too (except the Governor…but I have to say, he's like the best villain ever). I can't wait to see where I go with it too! Lol, a lot of times, I kind of let my mind take over when I'm writing. You're welcome, and you're awesome for reviewing to every chapter. But, according to Norman Reedus, I'm amazing haha.**

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you, I'm glad you can't wait :D.**

**Guest-**** Love to hear it!**

** -**** I will keep that in mind :).**

**AN: Thank y'all so much for the outpour of reviews! I'm glad to know that y'all liked the first chapter so much! I hope y'all continue to review!**

"Hey, wake up Darlin'," Shane gently shook his wife's shoulder, waking her from her slumber.

"Hm?" she asked, it had been maybe an hour since she feel asleep, and they were parked by a large farm house.

"I'm gonna go in, take a few of the guys and make sure it's safe."  
"Okay, be careful," she was too tired to really pay attention to what was happening.

"I will. Y'all stay safe too," he kissed his wife's forehead and exited the truck.

"How are you feeling?" Beth's voice piped up from the back seat.

"Tired," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," the younger woman replied. "I hope one day I'll be as in love as you two are."

"We have our problems, trust me."

"But in the end you love each other, it's sweet."

"Yeah, he puts on that tough guy exterior of his, but deep down, he's a big ol' sap," Vanessa grinned. Beth giggled. "I'm really dreading getting out of this damn car…I'm huge! Huge! I wasn't even this big in month nine with Larayne."

"I'm sure Shane would carry you," Carl asked, stretching, his voice thick with sleep.

"Probably," she smiled. "But I should walk. Better for the baby."

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno. People say boys are easier…but Larayne hasn't been a whole lot of trouble. But, maybe a boy this time around."

"What if it's twins?" Carl asked.

"Why do you want to torture me so?" she asked. "I swear if it's twins, I will scream!" an eruption of laughter filled the truck. "I'm not kidding, then, I will murder Shane, I swear."

A moment later, the group reemerged from the farm house, Shane's face was straight, as it was when he knew that he needed to be serious. He couldn't show his comical side when there were bigger things to be done. It reminded him of when he used to be a sheriff's deputy and he'd only relax when it was just him and Rick in the car or when was around Vanessa. He opened the driver side door.

"Okay, c'mon. We'll stay her for a day, and move out," he told them.

Vanessa sat up, and swung her legs over to the side of the truck where Shane was.

"Can you help me a bit?" she asked, realizing how high it was from the cab of the truck to the ground.

"'Course," he picked her up with a groan.

"Thanks, a lot!" she exclaimed. Noticing how he was straining to lift her.

"It's the baby, Darlin'," he tried to cover it up.

"Whatever, maybe you're getting old," she said as he set her on the ground.

"If I'm gettin' old, so are you," he replied.

"Not for three more years," she stuck her tongue out. Beth was the next to climb from the large Chevrolet truck, followed by Carl. They each took a baby, Beth took Larayne, and Carl took Judith. Vanessa started to waddle toward the house, it was getting extremely hard to walk. Shane, without words, came up and pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist so that he was supporting most of her weight. "Your baby's fat," she said.

"You're tellin' me," he strained with a grin. Vanessa, with her free hand slapped his chest. "There's a bedroom on the downstairs that we get."

"You better watch it or it'll just be me in that room."

"Ouch," he said, wounded. "Who'll carry you to the bathroom at 3am?"

"I'll have Daryl sleep over."

"Now you're just being mean," he said, helping her up the steps and through the doorway.

"That's payback for calling me fat."

"I didn't call you fat," he corrected. "The baby is just…well…fat."

"Ass," she said. She hoped that she'd be able to walk on her own and that her legs were just still asleep from the long car ride.

"Aw. Y'know you love me," he kissed her cheek and helped her into the bedroom, making sure she could take a seat on the bed.

"It's a curse," she sighed with a grin. He bent down, his hands on either side of her on the bed, and kissed her lips.

"Shane!" Daryl called, walking down the hallway and into the room.

"Yeah?" he stood and looked at the other man.

"They wanna know the sleeping 'rangements."

"Larayne and Judith in here, everybody else…can just pick a room I guess? The couch's open for whoever's on watch…" he nodded and left the room again. "I've better get back out there and help."

"Can you have Beth bring me my medical bag?"

"What for?"

"I just need it, okay?"

"Alright."

A few moments later, Beth walked in and set the back bag on the bed.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Gonna find out if I have twins," she replied. She dug in the bag and found her stethoscope, she put the ear pieces in her ears and pressed the end to her belly. She listened carefully and relief flooded her face. "Thank God!" she exclaimed.

"Not twins?"

"No, thankfully! Just one…fat…baby."

Beth chuckled, and they both looked up at the sound of footsteps when Shane walked back into the room.

"Thought I'd bring the little monster to you," he said, holding Larayne, as she tugged at his nose. Vanessa laughed softly.

"Aw, is daddy being mean to my baby?" she asked, holding her arms out for the young girl.

"Ma!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm your ma," Vanessa replied.

"Da!" she pointed at Shane as he left the room again. She looked over at Beth with curious blue eyes.

"That's Beth, sweetheart."

"Beh," she made the first sound but that was it. "Beh!" she said proudly.

"Aunt Vanessa, I think Judith's hungry," Carl said coming into the room. Judith still needed breast fed, given that she hadn't really grown many teeth yet.

"Okay, give her here," she set her own baby down on the bed under Beth's watchful eye. It was as if they were more so a group a lionesses raising the babies together, most everyone pitched in and did their part to raise the two babies in the group.

"Been a rough few months," Daryl said as the only three remaining men, not counting Carl unloaded the bags.

"You're tellin' me," Shane sighed. Despite the brave face he put on most of the time, he was stressed to no end. Between a second child on the way and not having a safe haven, who wouldn't be?

"We'll get through it, we always do," Glenn said optimistically. He hadn't lied when he told Rick that he was a glass half full kind of guy, back in Atlanta. That was what? Two years ago almost?

"The sooner we get some place safe the better," Michonne mumbled as she came out to try and help.

"Very true. We can see if they've got any maps, 'round here, look for a good place to go," Shane said.

"I'll make a run out on the bike, see if I can't find some fuel," Daryl said.

"Good idea," Shane agreed. Daryl had switched to mostly riding in a car, unless they were stopped somewhere and then it was easier for him to just take the bike. If he always rode on it, it wasn't safe because the ended up driving at night more often than not. "I'm gonna go check in on Ness and the babies," he set the bags down and made his way to his and his wife's room.

"Mum mum mum mum mum," Larayne said, enjoying being able to say something, rather than just make sounds. "Da da da da da da da."

"How's my Raynie?" Shane asked, picking his daughter up from the place she laid on the bed, next to Vanessa as she fed Judith. Larayne cooed and smiled up at her father, blowing a raspberry. He picked her up and sat in the space next to his wife.

"I've been thinkin'," Vanessa said looking at the wood floor thoughtfully.

"'Bout what, Darlin'?"

"What's Judith suppose to call me? Auntie? Or is she just gonna go off of what Raynie says?"

"Well, if she does call you her mom, I couldn't for the life of me see why Lori would mind…you were her sister and without you and your amazing tits, this little cutie wouldn't be alive."

"My amazing tits, really Shane?" Vanessa shook her head as he grinned.

"Yeah, but it got the point across, right?"

"I guess, but it wouldn't feel right…"

"Oh c'mon. If this were the 'real' world, you'd be her step mom anyway. Oh, I know, she could call you Mommy Dearest."  
"I'm not gonna beat her for using metal clothes hangers! Although, if you don't watch that sass, I'll have you callin' me Mommy Dearest."

"I like the sound of that," he smirked.

"Why are you such a perv today?"

"Can't help it with my beautiful wife around."

"Uh huh, whatever," she thought for a moment. "Can you bring your 'beautiful' wife some food, given as she's currently feeding your baby," she couldn't say 'our' with Judith, it would just feel wrong, because Judith wasn't hers, she was the child her sister had died giving birth to…that Vanessa's husband fathered…strange, but true.

"Right on that," Shane said with a grin and left the room, yet again, taking Larayne with him this time.

"He's crazy isn't he?" she asked Judith, who she then realized had fallen back asleep. Vanessa surprised herself with being able to stand, she put Judith in the middle of the bed with a couple of the flat, old pillows on either side of her. A knock came on the door and Vanessa called for whoever to come in. Carl stood, much taller now than he was a few months ago, he was about as tall as her, and his hair reached past his shoulder.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked, the young boy reminded her so much of Rick.

"I'm okay, Shane's getting me something to eat. But, why don't you let me cut that hair of yours? It's not safe to have it real long." Carl made a worried face, but Vanessa understood his worry. "Don't worry, I cut Shane's hair. And my own…"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Let's go to the bathroom," she waddled into the small bathroom with a single mirror, which had a thin layer of grunge covering it. She stole a glance at herself for the first time in months. Her dark hair, which she'd cut to her shoulders, not wanting to add that to the list of things she had to deal with, was a wild mess. It was dirty and greasy. Although, that was rather similar to everyone else in the group. They hadn't had the luxury of a shower in months. Her face was thinner now, her cheek bones defined, her eyes looked downright tired and sunk in. She had dark circles under each eye. She sighed, knowing that beauty wasn't a priority now. Surviving was.

"Aunt Vanessa?" Carl asked tapping her arm. "Are you okay?"

She blinked twice, and turned to face her nephew. "I'm sorry, I was just thinkin'. C'mon let's get that hair of yours cut."

Shane almost ran back into the bedroom. He burst through the door, and was amazed to see just Judith on the bed, sound asleep.

"We're in here," Vanessa called from the bathroom, which was now open.

"Darlin', we have water! Place runs on a well!"

Vanessa's face lit up. Even if dark circles and greasy hair weren't a priority, she still wanted to fix such things. A shower and a good night's sleep would do them all some good.

"That is so amazing!" she exclaimed happily, and did the finishing touches on Carl's hair. "All set," she smiled, preferring her nephew to not look like some guy in a grunge band.

"Thank you," he said and left.

"You know what waters means right?" she asked him with the largest smile he'd see from her in months, causing him to grow one of his own. "Showers!"

"I know, baby," he replied calmly, since she was obviously ready to explode with enthusiasm.

"Will you please get me something to wear? I'm goin' in now!" she started to bend down to look under the sink for a towel, but her large stomach wasn't having it. Shane grabbed two towels from under the sink and set them on the closed toilet.

"Only if you let me join you, y'know was your back, your legs…" he trailed off and met her gaze. She bit her l bottom lip and thought for a moment.

"You know shower sex isn't an option? Don't you? I don't think you could life me onto that shower wall and…" she trailed off, knowing he got the hint.

"Yeah," he shrugged. She knew he was up to something but nodded anyway. While he was gone, she pulled hers, rather Shane's, shirt from her body, given that none of her own fit. That in it's self was a chore. She tried to pull her jeans off but that was the real task, it should seriously be for an Olympic medal. "C'mere," Shane said, wrapping one arm around her back, and lifted her and pulled her jeans to the floor.

"Thanks," her boney hand gripped his shoulder.

"'Course," He stole a kiss and set her back on the floor.

"I really hate this, being so…helpless."

"It's not your fault, Darlin'." he turned the water on, seeing as though she couldn't really bend down. "Well, there's only cold…"

"I don't care," she reached down and let her underwear slide from her legs before reaching back and unclipping her bra. Shane watched her carefully. Her bones were prominent, he could count her ribs if he wanted to. "Are you comin' in?" she asked as she stepping under the could spray.

Lunch was simple canned vegetables and squirrel meat. Shane watched at his wife gave more of her food to little Larayne than she ate. _That's where it's all been going._ She wasn't getting any food for herself. The baby growing inside her belly was taking whatever she actually ate, and she fed the rest to Larayne.

"I'm done," Shane announced, dumping the contents of his plate onto his wife's. He still had a good sized chunk of squirrel meat and some peas. "Don't argue, eat up," he kissed Vanessa's head and walked into the kitchen, setting his plate in the sink and washing it off before putting it in the drainer to dry. He walked back into the living room and took watch on the couch. Looking out the large bay window. A few minutes later everyone filed out of the kitchen, save Beth and Maggie. Vanessa walked into the living room and looked at Shane, her hands on her hips. "C'mere," he pulled her down onto his lap so that he could hold her.

"If you're gonna lead these people, you can't clearly favor any member of the group," she chastised.

"I can favor the pregnant member," he said.

"No you can't. I'm fine. I don't need more food."

"Vanessa, stop it. You know that you do. I can count your ribs for Christ's sake! Hell, I can feel them right now."

"So," she said, wanting badly to get up, but she knew it would be impossible.

"So nothin'. That's not healthy. If anything, I shouldn't be able to see any of your bones."

"How do you figure?"

"Baby, pregnant women gain weight. You should be shoveling down ice cream and other shit. Not eatin' like a fuckin' bird."

"I'm fine, Shane," she struggled to stand but he pulled her back down.

"Don't lie to me. I know you need more food, and I will make you eat it yourself, I don't want anything to happen to you…you can't do that to me Vanessa," his voice wavering, he knew what would happen if she was undernourished, she wouldn't survive child birth and he'd be left with three kids.

"Okay, I'll eat more," she sighed, just wanting to leave. "Can I get up now, I'm tired."

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled, helping her stand up. She waddled down the hall and into the room they were sharing.

**AN: Okay, I was a bit bold with killing off Rick and all, I didn't want to do it, I love his character, but this just won't work out as well with him AND Shane, there should only be one…and originally, I was going to kill of Glenn, but I got multiple requests not kill him off, so your opinion does matter! This wasn't where I wanted to end it, but it's already over 3,000 words…and I really just want to go back to bed, it's 9:07 as I'm writing this and usually I'm not up 'til 10 when I can be (I got up at 7:30). Okay, so this has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but my friend and I have been arguing about this for some time: How do you say the word "crayon" cray-on? Cran? Or Crown? You can answer if you want, I'm just trying to settle the argument…because I'm stubborn lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** Really? One of my other friends says it that way, but she's not really part of the argument. She's just like "Guys it doesn't matter" and me and my other friend are like "Yes it does!". This has been going on for like 2 months now lol. I say Cray-on and she says Crown. But, we looked it up and read somewhere that it like depends on where you're from or something…like I live in Ohio…and supposedly the majority of people say "Cran" here…lol. I do like Hershel's character…but with what happened (you should get a better insight into that next chapter) it wouldn't have been very logical to keep him. Carol annoys me too, just a bit, I like her on her own, but she needs to stay away from Daryl haha. I feel like she's too old for him or something…she just looks really old, I'm guessing Daryl's suppose to be like from 30-35ish in the show…and she's like 50? Lol.**

**Oreoandivory-**** Aww, thanks so much! I try to think outside the box! As I said in the last one, you're like my other friend, who isn't involved in our argument. I say cray-on and the other friend say crown. But, I also said in the last reply, it 'supposedly' depends on where you live…and Ohioans 'supposedly' say cran…lol not me. **

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** I know right! I was sad to kill him off, but yeah things will be a lot different. I love writing the sweet conversations between Shane and Vanessa! **

A few hours later, Vanessa woke to more weight being added to the bed. She heard a loud sigh, she opened her eyes slightly, and saw his back to her, his head resting in his hands. She sent a quick look across the room to where Judith was sound asleep on a makeshift bed made of pillows and blankets on the floor. Larayne was in another 'bed' next to her half sister. The queen size bed Vanessa was sleeping in just wasn't large enough for all of them. Vanessa reached up from her spot as she laid on her left side and smoothed her hand over Shane's back, in attempt to relieve his stress.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked, her words muffled as her face was smooched against the pillow.

"Nothin' Darlin'. Go on back to sleep."

"Don't lie to me Shane, I'm awake, now. You might as well tell me."

"You don't need anymore stress restin' on your shoulders."

"C'mon, lay down and talk to me." He sighed and gave in, laying down to face his wife. He saw her face look shocked for a minute before she broke into a smile. "Give me you hand," she said softly. He obliged, and she placed his hand on her stomach, holding it there with her own. "Wait for it."

Shane felt the smallest of pushed on where his hand was. He smiled largely, and moved closer, his hand not wavering. "That's amazing…" he said, his grin growing larger.

"Isn't it?" they were both quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the small kicks from their child. It was funny how something so simple made reality just fade away, they were like a normal couple in their cute little house with jobs, and a safe environment to raise their beloved children.

"I'm gonna find us a place. A place where we can be happy and not have to sleep with one eye open. I promise," he said, sheer determination in his voice, if Vanessa was completely honest, it was quite a turn on to hear him so passionate about something. If she didn't have a huge pregnant belly, she would've jumped his bones right there.

"I know you will," she looked at him with complete faith in him. He was her husband, and she trusted him.

"I will," he promised, placing his free hand to the side of her face.

"Mm, and when you find this place, and I'm not pregnant, I'm gonna tie you to the bed and make up for all the time I've spent not having amazing sex with you."

"Now that I like the sound of," he grinned. She wanted to blame her feeling like a horny teenager on her pregnancy hormones, but she knew it wasn't _just _that. There was also the fact that she and Shane hadn't had much _alone_ time lately, and now they were alone…in a bed…and if Vanessa could move, rather than be trapped by the gigantic baby, they could put the bed to good use.

"Why is it that making the baby is always funer than carrying it?" she asked.

"Isn't it more fun?"

"Are you correcting my grammatical issues? Really? And here I was daydreamin' 'bout tearing your clothes to shreds," she sighed dramatically and rolled onto her back.

"Aw, I'm sorry Darlin'," he said.

"Ass," she slapped his chest playfully. She started to think about what this safe place would be like…for her, it would be something like Woodbury, except not ruled by the Governor…better known as the asshole that destroyed their home…and killed Rick, Carol, and Hershel, not to mention the countless former members of his town. But, in her safe haven, she, Shane, and their children, plus Carl, would live in a large, traditional southern home, complete with a wrap around porch, and people would simply stop dying.

But, that was more or less a pipe dream. How would they find such a safe haven? Was it just out there waiting to be found? Or would they have to create it themselves? If so, how many more lives would they lose?

"Why don't we try to get some sleep, hm?" Shane suggested.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed. "You never told me what's got your panties in a twist?"

He sighed. "It's just everything, y'know? Keepin' everybody safe, finding place, and you bein' all pregnant and stuff."

"I know as our 'leader' you have to worry about that stuff, but you can't get all caught up in it. You need to focus on one thing at a time."

"I guess," he sighed.

"Promise me you'll at a chance to relax," she said looking at him seriously.

"I promise," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, get some sleep."

"I love you too."

_"Darlin' you seen my other shoe?" Shane called walking down the stairs. _

_ "Did you check the bathroom?" she asked, flipping a pancake in the kitchen._

_ "Why the hell would it be in the bathroom?"_

_ "Ask your daughter," she sighed, as Larayne clapped from her high chair. _

_ "Raynie, did you hide Daddy's shoe?" Shane asked with a grin coming into the kitchen and looking at his blue eyed daughter happily. _

_ "Judif did!" she exclaimed, pointing at her half sister._

_ "Nuh uh! It was yer idear!" Judith exclaimed. _

_ "No!"_

_ "Girls, quit," Vanessa said, moving their highchairs away. Shane disappeared up the stairs and came back a moment later dressed in a police uniform. "Go keep our town safe," she said kissing her husband. _

_ "I will."_

"Ness! Vanessa! Wake up!" Shane was shaking her shoulder, she opened her eyes to see his panicked brown ones.

"Huh?"  
"Walkers!"

**AN: There it was…I would've made Vanessa's dream longer, but I'm short on time if I wanna post this today, so I had to hurry up and finish. Thank you for your reviews! Please keep it up, it makes me wanna write that much more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** Wasn't it? I wanted so badly to make it longer, but I wouldn't have gotten to update anytime soon. And yeah, walkers seem to ruin everything, don't they?**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor-**** Nope, those damn walkers show up and just screw everything up. That would be nice wouldn't it? And they just live happily ever after. Although, the problem with writing something like that I'd be afraid that…I don't know people would get bored, y'know? And then…I kinda wouldn't have anywhere to go with the story. You will just have to wait and see as far as those walkers go :)**

"C'mon let's go!" Daryl called loudly throughout the house, impatiently. He was shooting all the walkers that he could. Glenn, Maggie and Michonne had joined him, they were providing enough cover for everyone else to get out of the house.

Shane came out a moment later, doing what he could to hurriedly get Vanessa into the large black truck, her not being able to really walk wasn't helping anything. He threw their bags into the bed of the truck. Behind him came Beth and Carl each holding a baby.

"Get in," he told them, holding the door open so they could just pile in more or less. "C'mon!" he shouted to the rest of the group, bringing his shot gun up and shooting a nearby walker. The rest of the group ran and got in the green car. He got into the driver seat and pulled off from the seemingly safe farm house.

"Is everybody okay?" she asked, checking on the younger members.

"Fine," Beth said.

"Yeah," Carl agreed. "Good thing we got outa there when we did," he sighed, exasperatedly.

"You're tellin' me," Shane kept a high speed, wanting to put as much distance between them and the walkers as possible.

"Ma we otay?" Vanessa turned at the sound of her daughter's little voice.

"Yes, we're okay," the dark haired woman smiled and her daughter and took her hand.

"Yeah, don't worry Raynie. Ain't nothin' gonna hurt any of my girls," Shane said, looking in the rearview mirror at his blue eyed daughter, and his hand rested on his wife's knee. She smiled fondly at her husband, and turned back to their child.

"Y'know, Carl, Beth, one of you could come up here…it seems pretty squished back there…" The back was only meant to seat three to begin with and Larayne and Judith's car seats took up a lot of the room. The two shared a look.

"Yeah, I'd like to be able to use my legs when we stop next," Carl said.

"Here, I'll move over, go ahead and just…climb over," Vanessa scooted closer to her husband and Carl climbed over the seats and plopped down next to his aunt.

"I think we need to move cars again, Shane," Vanessa stated after they drove for a while.

"Why's that?"

"I know you love this thing, but it is a huge gas guzzler and maybe a minivan would seat us more comfortably…"

"What are we gonna do with Daryl's motorcycle then?" he asked, noticing the flaw in her plan.

"Okay, well we can pick up a smaller truck and put it in the back of that one," she knew that Daryl wouldn't part with the thing, it was like the last piece of his brother he had left, and none of them could ask him to give it up.

"That might not be a bad idea…we're pretty low on gas as it is, and this thing is a hog," Shane agreed. After a few minutes he grinned and looked over at her. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Pretty and smart," she elbowed him playfully.

"Can you guys not flirt when I'm in the car?" Carl asked, clearly annoyed.

"Aw, you know you can flirt with Beth if you want," Vanessa grinned looking over at the younger boy. His cheeks burned and he looked away. Before anybody could say anything else, the car behind them honked. They pulled over to the side of the desolate road.

"Stay put, I'll check it out," Shane said to the rest of the people in the car. "Carl, with me," he knew that the boy was experienced enough, and he thought he'd relieve him of being stuck in the car with the girls, and Vanessa picking on him more.

"Thank God," Carl muttered, exiting the vehicle and hurrying to the other car.

"I wonder what that's about," Beth said quietly.

"Me too," Vanessa agreed. They both turned, trying to see anything of what was going on behind them, but Daryl's motorcycle was in the way. "I can't see a thing," she sighed. The waited for another minute before the driver side door opened.

"Darlin'…" Shane's voice was worn and distressed.

"Yes?" she looked over at Maggie, who was holding her shoulder protectively.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked, making it clear that Beth shouldn't hear whatever he was about to say.

"Of course. Beth, can you keep an eye on them?" she asked the younger blonde, motioning to the two babies.

"Sure," she said meekly, nervous for what was going on. Shane helped his wife from the vehicle, and as they walked to the space between the two cars, he supported most of her weight.

"I was scratched back there…" she stated nervously.

"What's your blood type?"

"AB negative…why?"

"You're gonna be fine. You're immune."

"Are you sure? And that with my dad and Shane it wasn't just some…fluke?" she didn't sound convinced, and Vanessa didn't have any real proof, that was just her guess that it had to do with blood types.

"I-I'm not positive…but what else do I have to go on? If I had a microscope…I could tell you…but for now, why don't we wait and see what happens? You should show symptoms soon if you are in fact infected," she had to put her doctor face on before she got emotional. The group had lost enough people…she didn't want to lose Maggie too.

Shane had moved away from the talking girls to everyone else. He told them about Vanessa's plan and they agreed it would be safer.

"An' yer gonna be drivin' that mini van?" Daryl spoke up first, the smallest of smirks forming on his face.

"Watch it Dixon, or it's gonna be you drivin' it," Shane replied. Somehow, the two men had almost become friends. It was strange they hated each other for the longest time, but the apocalypse does the strangest things.

"Ptf, I'll drive that truck."

"Hey boys, not the time to be arguing about who's driving what," Vanessa said, Maggie got back into the car without another word.

"So…what's the verdict?" the Asian man asked nervously.

"I'm hoping she has whatever her father did that will make her immune. But, I want y'all to stop the caravan if she shows any signs of the infection, understand me?"

"I…" Glenn was clearly on the brink of tears so she turned her attention to Daryl.

"I'll make sure everythin's okay," the blue eyed man said. Vanessa nodded and patted his shoulder.

"If it helps any, it's more likely that she will be fine than not."

"All I hear is not…" he said grimly.

"C'mon, the sooner we get a move on, the sooner we can find them new cars," Daryl said, getting Glenn to get back into the car. Vanessa and Shane went their own way as well, Carl was already sitting in the passenger seat and Vanessa climbed into the middle.

"What's going on?" Beth asked nervously. Shane glanced over at his wife, silently asking her how she wanted to do this.

"Beth," the dark haired woman started carefully. "Your sister was scratched with the walkers-"

"You have to let me out! I need to-"

"Shh, relax. She should be fine, her blood type is AB negative…just like your dad's was," no matter what, Vanessa had to remember that Beth wasn't an adult…not fully. She may've acted like it most of the time, but she was barely eighteen. So, she still needed to be careful.

"What if you're wrong?" she asked, tears steaming down her cheeks. They'd reached a stalemate. Shane wrapped his arm around his wife as the truck steadily when forward. He knew that she hated the taste of those bitter words leaving her mouth. She had never liked giving bad news, that was the part she hated about being a doctor…usually she cried with the families with lost loved ones, despite trying to keep things professional. The car was silent as they rolled upon a highway where they were stocked out the wazoo with cars.

"Pick one out, Darlin'," Shane whispered, his lips pressing to her hair.

"If I can waddle my ass out there," she replied, hating how much work walking took. She knew that if a woman in her condition came in and asked what was the best course of action, she would've put her on bed rest. But, that wasn't an option for Vanessa. Shane chuckled softly and opened the car door. Maggie was already taking Carl's spot on the other side.

"I'm gonna go help Daryl with fuel. Be careful and don't let your guard down for a second," Shane said, his hand pressing to the gun in the back of her waistband.

"Okay, I will. You be careful too."

He nodded and kissed her lips once before headed off with Daryl.

"Would you like some help?" Michonne offered when she noticed the younger woman's inability to walk.

"That might be good…thank you. My personal body guard/crutch/husband is currently busy," she smiled lightly as the other woman began assisting her in holding her own body weight.

"What task did he send you on?"

"Picking out a car…minivan preferably."

"Well we better get crakin'."

After a little searching, they found a silver chevy, Michonne got the two car seats situated in the middle row of seats. Shane and Daryl drove over in an older pickup truck. It was small, but it was better on gas and it would work for their need.

"Hey guys," Glenn said, making his way over to the other two men. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it, man?" Shane asked.

"If this is the end for Maggie," he started nervously. "Can we maybe be the ones to ride in the truck…y'know…alone. Beth can still ride with us," he couldn't ask Maggie and her sister to part from each other, that would be selfish.

Shane looked to Daryl, knowing it was his car to make, given that Shane was already damned to the minivan.

"Fine," Daryl gave, he wasn't happy about it…but he felt for the younger man. If it were him in the other man's place, he'd want alone time with his loved one as well.

"Thanks Daryl," Glenn replied sincerely.

When Shane and Daryl walked over to the minivan, Vanessa looked at her husband.

"I'm gonna sit in the back, and try to get a little sleep. Walking's hard work," she said, squinting because of the sun.

"Alright Darlin'. Daryl, looks like you get to ride shotgun," the raven haired man grinned jokingly. Daryl grumbled something in auditable and got in the passenger door, slamming it. Vanessa climbed into the back seat and Michonne took the space next to her. Carl and the babies were in the row in front of them. Shane took his spot and down the road they began another journey.

"By the way, everybody please watch your language…I'd hate for Larayne or Judith to pick that up. Everybody understand. _Daryl?_" She glared at the back of the blue eyed man's head.

"Me? Th'hell you say my name for?"

She was temped to take her boot off and throw it at him. "You know exactly why I said your name, brat," he actually laughed. She'd called him a brat…wow…

"Brat, huh?"

"Whatever!" the lack of being able to use cuss words was rather annoying.

"Little Ass Kicker should learn to say 'er own name," he argued.

"Shh…hormonal pregnant lady trying to sleep. And," she paused for dramatic effect. "unless you want a shoe stickin' out of the back of your head, I suggest you shut your mouth, Dixon," with that, she went to sleep. Michonne did the same against the other window.

"Where we goin'?" Daryl asked.

"Dunno…west maybe? Nowhere near tornado alley though…Ness's terrified."

"She's 'fraid of tornadoes?"

"You bet your ass she is. Hurricanes too. Hell, any natural disaster has her runnin' for the hills. But tornadoes are the worst."

"Montana?" Daryl offered. "Low population…"

"Mm, think Wyoming's got less."

"An' it's smaller," he pointed out. "With Montana, it's big, an' there ain't a lot of well…anything."

"True," Shane agreed. "Montana it is…" it was strange how the apocalypse changed people. Some, anyway. Shane hadn't changed much. He was just under a lot more stress. Whereas Daryl, he'd changed for the better. When he and his brother first arrived at camp, they were…unruly. Now? Now, Shane thought of Daryl as one of the men he relied on most.

**AN: Okay, so four things, 1) are you suppose to say blonde or blond? I've always been confused about that…. 2)Name ideas for the new baby? Boy/Girl names? 3) After ****ShutxThexFrontxDoor****'s review…I go to thinking…and I really wanna ask, if the group **_**does**_** find this safe haven…would y'all still read this? Where the group is happy…and such? Please let me know. 4) If I have a reader from Montana…do you think you could help me on that? At least with it being Georgia, I've been there…I've never been anywhere near Montana. **


	5. Chapter 5

**LunaraWolf-**** I didn't kill Shane off before…I had him get scratched but he was immune. There was another series that I did a while ago (I just didn't like writing it and I thought I used too much of the old dialogue) that I took down…maybe that's what you were thinking of?**

**Runaway-Zebra-**** You were ****ShutxThexFrontxDoor****, right? Anyway, I always spell it with an e at the end…but I always see it without one too…so I'm just going to stick with blonde. I'd appreciate that, I'm no good with names either…usually I have this app (baby name one) on my iPod and I just hit random and pick one that sounds good. Although with Larayne, I don't know where that one came from. That's true, because of the walkers I don't get a chance to really touch much on the everyday subjects…plus, I'd kinda like to write something without the walkers because in everything I'm working like religiously on there's freakin' walkers! Lol. **

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Vanessa whispered to her young daughter, who'd started crying moments earlier; after being fed and changed.

"Me want home," she cried.

"I do too baby, but right now we're gonna stay here," she said in a calm tone, trying to soothe her child.

"Raynie, you need to be quiet now, so we all stay safe," Shane said from beside her. Daryl, after some protest was driving the minivan with Carl at his side. Michonne was sitting in Carl's former spot. Her lip quivered as she looked at her father.

"But…"

"C'mere," Shane held out his arms and Vanessa passed their daughter to him. Larayne cried into Shane's sweatshirt, affectively making her quieter. But, to make matters worse, Judith began wailing.

"Can you hand me her?" Vanessa asked Michonne, who simply nodded and gave the brunette the other crying baby. She tried shushing her too, given that she'd fed the little girl only an hour earlier. In the middle of the chaos, Vanessa found herself thinking about what it would be like three months from that point…there would be three babies, not two. Granted two of them would be over a year old, but the third would a newborn. She wanted to slap Shane then and there for knocking her up again.

"Do I need to pull over?" Daryl asked with an exasperated sigh.

"No, we can't do that," Vanessa replied over the loud crying. "Maybe jolly Uncle Daryl could help?" she said with a small smile. The blue-eyed man just scoffed and kept his eyes on the road.

"Uncle Daryl?" Shane asked with a sideways grin.

"Might as well be, we're all pretty much family anyway," Vanessa shrugged. These babies would know the other group members as their family. Their Aunts would be: Beth, Maggie, and Michonne; and their Uncles: Daryl and Glenn.

As dawn broke, they finally got some sleep. The babies quieted and Vanessa found herself drifting off with her head against the window. She was still holding Judith, knowing that the baby wouldn't like to go back into the car seat.

"Ness, wake up," Shane said softly, shaking her shoulder a little bit.

"I swear if this isn't good, I'm gonna-"

"No need, look!" she blinked a few times and saw something…it looked like a large mass of water, and she was confused why this was good.

"What am I looking at?"

"Look past the water," she squinted and she could see a large wall, the water was bout twenty five feet wide and the wall, which was constructed out of stone and brick was a good fifty feet high.

"Oh my God," she said her voice shaking.

"Please step out of your vehicles," a voice called around them.

"Are you sure it'll be safe…what if they try to hurt us?" Vanessa asked, worried.

"What choice do we have now?" Daryl replied, realizing that they couldn't exactly drive away.

"He's right Darlin'. Plus…if they let us in…we can't get any safer than that…"

"Okay…I guess this is just me being paranoid after everything that happened with Woodbury."

"C'mon," Shane got out of the minivan first and held out his arms to help her. She accepted them and they exited. Daryl and Carl came around and wordlessly offered standing support for the pregnant woman.

"Thank you," she said as her husband picked Larayne up from her car seat, making sure she stayed asleep. Beth went and picked up Judith as Maggie and Glenn joined the pack.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," the voice from before called. They just stood, waiting to be met by whoever ran this place. A large wooden bridge dropped from the wall, and a single man began walking across it. The group watched with baited breath. They feared he'd be a man much like the Governor, and possibly shoot them al on the spot. As he came into view, the first thing to be noticed was his military uniform, a rifle was slung over his shoulder; his salt and peppered hair was buzzed. When he was right in front of them, Vanessa noticed how out of place his soft green eyes looked among his muscular and otherwise dominating presence. "General Douglas Richardson," he offered his voice less commanding than before.

"Vanessa Walsh," the brunette offered. She pulled away from Carl and Daryl to hold out her hand. The man shook it and she gave him a small smile. "This is my husband Shane, our daughters Larayne and Judith-"

"Are they twins?" he asked, noticing that the two girls looked to be rather similar in age.

"No sir, they're three months apart. Judith is actually my step daughter," she figured honesty was the best policy here.

"So she is your daughter?" Douglas asked, addressing Shane.

"Yes sir," the brown-eyed man answered politely.

"Are there more of you?"

"There was…" Beth said grimly, still attached to her sister's side.

"What happened?"

"With all due respect, is this a conversation we can have once we're not in danger of getting our skin torn off?" Glenn asked, rather nervously.

"I'm not unreasonable. Pull your cars in and we'll run some tests on you all and have a chat."

The group nodded and Vanessa and Shane slipped into the front seat of the minivan, Daryl drove the truck in, Michonne at his side, and Glenn, Maggie, and Beth all sat in the back of the minivan.

"So what do you think…can we trust him?" Maggie asked.

"I'm not sure," Vanessa admitted. "We need to be on high alert…in case he decides to gun us down when we get inside."

"Ness's right, we need to be real careful this time 'round," Shane agreed.

"We should probably use the buddy system, so that nobody ends up anywhere alone," Vanessa added.

"Geez, you're on it today, huh?" Glenn looked at her as if she'd grown another head. She was literally covering every base that any of them could think of.

"I've got like 10 people I need to protect, of course I am. It's my momma bear instincts kicking in," she shrugged. After a moment's thought, she turned around to her daughter. "What does a bear say?"

"Grrrr!" Larayne exclaimed happily.

"That's right!" Shane pulled the car through the gate followed by the truck. The large, metal gate closed and a large echo filled what was around them. They could hear the chains coming up on the drawl bridge and they waited to exit their cars.

"Remember what Nessa said, stay alert, and always use the buddy system," Shane told them before he stepped out of the car. Vanessa was the next to walk out; she wobbled over to Douglas and her husband.

"Ma'am, how far along are you?" he asked, taking in the pregnant woman who could barely stand. The other man, Shane, her husband wrapped an arm around her to help keep her standing. She sent me a small smile.

"Six months." He looked at her with pure shock. She was absolutely huge! There was no way that was all she was.

"It must be twins then. Am I right?" Vanessa was surprised by Douglas's now relaxed demeanor. He was so calm and it seemed like he didn't have a car in the world.

"Nope, I'm only having one," she watched as he nodded before speaking again. He was back to business. "About our group, there's a few things you need to know," she started. He nodded once more and she started again. "Two of our members have been scratched-"

"You can't-"

"No, please wait, I wasn't finished. The two members that have been scratched, for one it happened a good four maybe five months ago," she felt Shane's grip tighten a little on her waist. "And the other was a few days ago. But, neither has shown any symptoms, and I believe they are both immune."

"Immune? How do you know this?"

"Well, I ran blood tests and saw that the blood cells were fighting off the virus…and winning."

"What are you, some sort of doctor?"

"Yes actually. I was brought to the CDC when all of this-"

"The CDC…that's one place I haven't been…is it still-?"

"No, unfortunately; the generators ran out of fuel…it's…it's gone now."

"Do you think you could find a cure?" he asked, if she was smart enough to figure out someone was immune, there had to be something she could do.

"I don't think a cure is possible…not with the brain decay on the walkers…a vaccine maybe."

"Walkers, huh? Around here, we call 'em pacers. Well, we'll have to run some tests on all of you to make sure you're not going to-"

"Understood," Vanessa smiled brightly. They could be safe here.

**AN: Okay, what do you think, is this place going to be safe…or is it gonna blow up in their faces like Woodbury? How will the tests go? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori D-**** (Chapter 1) pretty much everyone said that lol. I'm not sure I could kill Daryl off if I tried. (Chapter 2) that's what people in ohio are SUPPOSE to say…but I say "crayon". Um, I haven't said yet, I'm still working out how Rick got killed. (chapter 4) Thank you so much for the name suggestions! I know what I'm going to use now! I had the first name picked out but one of yours (it will be revealed next chapter) is going to be the middle name! Awesome! Thank you! (Chapter 5)Hmm…we will have to wait and see, won't we?**

**AN: Okay, for the baby's name…I've been giving it a lot of thought, I went on this app I have…and I decided to like look up the meanings and origins of Shane and Vanessa's, well the name Shane is IRISH! If you know me, I have an extreme obsession with all things Irish, so that just made me love Shane that much more! And yes, now the baby will have an Irish name . Lol, I know that I'm weird. Quick question? In season 3 when Rick is talking on the phone…are those people suppose to be in Heaven? If so, does that mean Shane is in hell? I mean…they didn't even mention him (directly)! He wasn't **_**THAT**_** bad, was he? Yes, he killed Otis…and Randall…and he TRIED to kill his best friend…but he saved the lives of Rick, Carl (more than once), Lori, and he kept the whole group alive in Atlanta. That was all AFTER the apocalypse. I'm writing this at 2:16 in the morning…I get strange. Sorry. I will do the rest of the replies next chapter! Sorry out of time!**

Douglas led the group into a large hospital-like building. There were stretchers, hospital beds, and other medical supplies when they walked in.

"We could always use more doctors, if you're up for it," the older man said.

"I am definitely up for it," Vanessa replied enthusiastically.

"So General, how many people live here, exactly?" Shane asked.

"Mm, three hundred or so," he shrugged. "Most of them have never been out there, they were evacuated in the beginning."

"So what? The rich an' privileged?" Daryl asked with an annoyed scoff.

"No actually, a lot of them were citizens here to begin with; some we found in small camps…others are army like me."

"What happened to Atlanta, why did they bomb the city?" Glenn asked.

"They bombed…they bombed Atlanta?" Douglas asked. "I have no idea why they'd do that…" They arrived in a small room where a woman in purple scrubs stood. Her dark cherry colored hair pulled back from her freckle-sprinkled face in a high ponytail. She was around Vanessa's age, thirty at most. "Michelle, please see to these new comers while I find them suitable homes," with that, Douglas left the room.

"Hello, I'm Michelle," she greeted them, examining each member of the group. Her eyes lingered on the rugged looking man on the end. He had a crossbow slung over his muscular shoulder and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Everybody did a quick introduction. "Very good to meet y'all," her voice was coated in a thick southern accent. "I'll bring y'all into that room, one at time and assess your physical condition and such. Let's start with you, Vanessa."

Shane helped her to the door and looked into the room then at her. "I'll be fine for a few minutes," she smiled at him. "Go on. You can just wait with the others and make sure Judith and Larayne don't cause too much trouble."

"You sure Darlin'?" he was hesitant to leave her side. Being without her even for a moment was a scary thought. "I could just sit there with you."

"Yes, I'll be fine. I promise," she kissed his lips and nudged him back to the group. Reluctantly, he went.

"Are you two newlyweds?" Michelle asked.

"Not really, no. We've been together…" she thought for a moment. "Two years? We started dating two weeks before the apocalypse. But, we've known each other for sixteen years."

"Wow, are those your daughters out there?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she didn't really feel like going into everything with Lori.

"How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"Would you like to know what you're having?" Vanessa looked at the red haired woman wide eyed.

"C-can I?"

"Of course, we have an ultrasound machine right here," she patted the monitor next to the bed. "If you lay back-"

"Maybe we should wait? Y'know until you have examined everyone else?"

"You're probably right."

Once Michelle deemed everyone healthy, Douglas came back, a smile on his face.

"So Michelle, how do these people fair? Are they well?"

"Yes, perfect really," her eyes flickered to a man she found rather intriguing. Her encounter with Daryl had been brief and he'd been rather coy, but maybe he was just a naturally quiet individual.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "You all are in luck; I stumbled upon three vacant houses on the edge of town; one with four bedrooms, one with three, and one with two."

"That works out well," Beth commented.

"Carl, you're staying with us, aren't you?" Vanessa asked her nephew.

"Yeah," he looked at her confused. "Where else would I go?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, seeing the foolishness in her question. "Damn pregnancy brain," she grumbled.

"I'll show everyone to their houses," Douglas said.

"Wait Vanessa, didn't you want that ultrasound?"

"Yes! And Shane, I want you to stay too."

"Of course Darlin'," he replied taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"I'll take the girls for you," Beth offered.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Vanessa replied. Beth nodded and followed Doug.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit," Carl said following the rest of the group out. Shane smiled at his wife as they walked into the other room once more. Vanessa laid down on the bed and pulled her (Shane's) shirt higher than her stomach. Michelle rubbed the cool gel across her skin. Shane took her hand in his and kissed the back it once more. They were excited to be doing something normal with her pregnancy rather than running and fighting for their lives. Michelle rubbed the wand across her large stomach.

"That's the heart beat," she said, referring to the sound. "Oh, there's you're baby," she pointed to the monitor.

"A boy. We're having a boy," Vanessa said. She sent a look to her husband.

"We're having a boy?" Shane asked with wide brown eyes. Vanessa nodded. He stood from the bed and began jumping up and down. "Yes! We're havin' a boy!" It wasn't that he didn't love his daughters, because he did. But, like every other man in the world, he wanted a son; one that he could teach to play baseball and teach about girls. The two women shared a laugh, and smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Would you like me to show y'all to your new house?" Michelle asked after Vanessa had cleaned her stomach off and Shane had relaxed a little. The couple looked at each other before Shane smiled happily.

"We'd love that."

"Great, I'll give you a little tour on the way."

By the time Michelle had led Shane and Vanessa to their home, the couple was sold on how amazing the town was. There was a grocery store (where they could pick out weekly rations), a store for clothes (that were mostly shared among everyone), and numerous places to work. Everyone ages sixteen to seventy-five had a job, unless deemed disabled by a doctor. There was even a school that taught children the basics of what they'd need (reading/writing), that they'd attend until the age of fourteen at which point they would choice a different profession to get training in and if they didn't like that they could chose another one up until they turned eighteen.

"This place is great, thank you so much," Vanessa smiled sincerely at the red headed woman.

"You are very welcome; we work hard to make sure everyone here is happy," the other woman smiled largely. "Oh, and there is a baby/children's supply store where there's clothes and other necessities," Michelle left, walking but up the sidewalk toward the way they came.

"C'mon Darlin', let's go in _our_ new house," Shane said with the largest grin Vanessa had ever seen him with, which in turn made her smile hugely in response. His hand on her waist pulled her closer to him and he kissed her head lovingly.

"Finally! We're doing something normal!" she laughed, leaning against his side.

"What did I tell you, hm? I tol' you we'd find a place where we'd be safe," they walked up the porch steps and Shane opened the front door. "After you."

"Why thank you," she smiled.

"Mm, anything for my girl."

They walked in the living room of their new home. The floors were hard wood, two tan colored sofas sat with a coffee table between them, and there was a television (wow, they thought they'd never see one of those again) angled so that it could be viewed from both couches.

"Vanessa?" they both looked to the counter across the way where there were stools sitting and cabinets above the counter. Beth was sitting and holding one of the two babies, from this distance, the couple wasn't quite sure which. Carl was holding the other on the stool next to the blonde.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where do you want the girls to sleep? There aren't any cribs."

"There's that supply store Michelle tol' us 'bout," Shane said. "Why don't I go check it out?"

"That's a great idea," Beth said with a smile. "You both should go, we've got the kids."

"You really think I'm gonna be able to waddle my ass across town?" Vanessa asked, causing everyone else to laugh. "Then, he'd end up carrying me and not have a way to get what we need. Beth, you go. Pick out something nice."

"Can I come too?" Carl asked.

"Why don't you keep your aunt company?" Shane suggested. "I'm sure she don't wanna be here by herself with both of my little monsters."

"Yeah Carl, just like old times," Vanessa smiled warmly. Carl only nodded dutifully. As soon as Shane and Beth had left, the brunette woman sent a smile over to her nephew. "Don't worry Shane's not going to steal Beth from you."

"It wasn't-"

"You think I haven't seen jealously in a man's eyes enough times to know what it looks like?" she paused for a moment before continuing. "Don't get me wrong, Shane loved your dad like a brother, but if I would greet Rick first…Oo, the look of hate Shane would send him."

"He was jealous of my dad?"

"At times, especially when we were younger. Shane had a tendency to…how do I put this nicely? Shane was a very cocky, jealous, brute. Oh, he was even worse when it wasn't you dad! I'd have a boyfriend or whatever and every time I'd hug him or whatever, he'd get this look on his face. Then, I'd never hear from the guy again!" Carl found this humorous. "Oh you laugh now, but he was terrible at sharing." The two shared quiet a few laughs before something dawned on Vanessa. "You remember those pictures you had back at the prison? The ones from the old café?"

"Yeah?"

"We can hang them up here…maybe if I get a big piece of paper, I can do a sketch of all of us."

"A sketch? You draw?"

"Yes…well I drew. It's been a while. But, I probably could, if I tried real hard. It would be even better with paint."

"All of us?"

"The ones from out group that are here," she said lightly. "And then, I'll do a separate one. You, me, Shane, your mom, your dad, Larayne, Judith, and mine and Shane's son."

"Son? You're having a boy?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Carl's hand pressed to his aunt's stomach.

"No. Not yet. We'll probably talk about that tonight. So, Maggie and Glenn? What are they up to right now?" she had suspected they would've seen something from the two by now. Carl gave her a look. One that was a 'do you really have to ask?' "Right," she understood. Truly. Hell, if she wasn't pregnant and they didn't have two young children to look after and Carl and Beth didn't spend so much time with she and Shane, she could guarantee they would break in every room in the house. "How 'bout hangin' them pictures?"

"Okay," Carl moved to his bag and dug through it. He returned with the two pictures.

"You want me to take it?" Shane offered to Beth, seeing her struggle with one of the crib boxes. They had only had two for the time being, they'd need another, but it could wait.

"I got it…you've got all of that."

Shane was carrying a crib, a playpen, a highchair, and a bag slung over his shoulder with various clothes, blankets, and diapers. All of the objects would need assembled, but hey, it was more than they had had in the passing months.

"You think Ness'll like this stuff?"

"I think she'll be over the moon," Beth smiled. She thought that it was so sweet for Shane to still trying to impress his wife.

"I hope so. Have you seen the upstairs yet? Where the bedrooms are?"

"Yes, Carl and I looked around a bit. Do are Judith and Larayne going to share a room?"

"They're gonna have to once the new baby's born. But, I can grantee that Ness is just gonna tell us to put the cribs in our room. Hell, I want that too. These two, Larayne especially haven't slept in a complete other room than us. Even in Woodbury Larayne was basically attached to Ness's hip."

Beth smiled as they made it up the walk to the house. She held the door for Shane, being as he didn't have enough hands.

When Carl saw his uncle carrying large boxes, he rushed to his side and relieved him of one of them. "What is all this stuff?" the younger boy asked.

"Baby stuff," Shane replied. "A playpen, two cribs, and a high chair."

"Wow, you made out like a bandit, huh?" Vanessa smiled as she waddled across the room.

"Yeah, there was tons more…strollers, changing tables, all sorts of stuff. I just couldn't get too much more today. But, I did get this," he took of the large bag and placed it on the couch.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," he stood back and watched as she unzipped the bag, and her face was in awe when she saw what was inside.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed happily. "Blankets? Clothes? _Diapers!_" she felt as if she'd died and gone to heaven. This was amazing.

"Ma! Da!" they turned when they heard Larayne's voice, she was standing, using the couch for support. She let go of the couch and took steps in their direction.

"She's walking!" Vanessa shouted in a whisper. "C'mon to Momma," she bent down and held her arms out to the little girl. The young black haired girl walked with purpose until she was met by her mother's arms. Vanessa stood with the child in her arms, elated by her daughter walking for the first time. But, her happy moment was ruined all too soon. A shooting pain went up her spine and if it weren't for Shane's arms she would've fallen.

"You okay Darlin'?" he asked worriedly.

"I think I should probably lay down…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, let's get you upstairs."

**AN: I have to credit my inspiration for this chapter from the movie "Snitch". Awesome movie…Jon Bernthal is such a great actor! And, his wife's name (in the movie) was VANESSA! It was an OMG moment. But, he called her "V" not "Ness" or "Nessa"…but STILL if that wasn't a sign that I needed to work on this one first I don't know what is! I don't think Vanessa is even a common name, is it? Does anybody think it's odd for Daryl and Shane to be friends in this story? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Runaway-zebra-**** (Chapter 5) That would really suck for Vanessa…I'm not sure where this is gonna go just yet. And it's amazing that they trusted anyone to begin with.**

**Dixon's Gir-l**** (Chapter 5) Aww! Thank you so much! That is so incredibly nice of you to say! Lol, I hated having to do that to him in that story, but everyone wanted it to be a Daryl story so I just went with it. I love Shane nearly as much as I love Daryl. I think Shane would've been a great guy if Lori hadn't of happened and he did have a girl of his own (I don't like him/Andrea, I hate her with a passion). Your review truly made me smile! I'm glad that you appreciate my writing. **

** .1884-**** Thank you! And let's hope it stays that way.**

**Tori D-**** Well, I love Daryl's character and I wanted him to be in there as much as possible...so maybe if Shane hadn't have gone bonkers in the show, him and Daryl could've been friends? I'm not sure, I was thinking about in the next chapter or two do a flash back to that night at the prison, just to give y'all an insight into what happened. I was thinkin' the governor originally. **

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Shane asked Michelle when they went into the hallway. He'd had Carl and Beth go get her so that she could examine Vanessa and make sure she was okay.

"She will be fine," she assured the worried husband. "But, I suggest she stays on bed rest, just so no further stress comes to her or your son."

"For the next three months?" he asked. He knew that she wouldn't be a fan of that.

"Yes, it's what's best. So, looks like it's time to do your husbandly duties, in sickness and in health, right?"

"I'll make sure she's takin' care of," he wasn't worried about the extra work he'd have to do to help her. He felt that he owed he that much, she was creating a life after all.

"I know you will. I'll have Doug wait to give you your job assignment. You're clearly needed here more than out there."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to help when I can," he smiled. Michelle nodded and took her leave. Shane, knowing that Vanessa was asleep, went back down the stairs to where Carl, Beth, and Daryl were. Daryl, after so long felt kind of strange being all by himself. So, out of lack of things to do he had come over too. Carl and Beth were sitting with the babies in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a pillow wall.

"Um, Daryl right?" Michelle was still here, she'd paused when she saw the blue-eyed man sitting at the counter.

"Ya?"

"Doug will be getting y'all into your jobs tomorrow. What is it that you do?" Shane noticed the way the pretty auburn haired woman was smiling at Daryl. He could see the little crush the nurse already had on the man.

"My pal Daryl here," Shane came and stood by the other man, nudging his shoulder. "Is an excellent hunter, catches the best damn squirrels I've ever tasted. He can cook 'em too. Tastes just like chicken." Michelle laughed softly. She'd honestly never had squirrel. The few hunters that they had in the town didn't waste their time with such small game considering they had cows, pigs, and chickens in town for slaughter.

"I'd like to try that sometime," she commented shyly.

"It ain't too good once ya've had it all the time," Daryl shrugged. Shane wanted to slap him. She'd all but asked him out.

"Oh, well I'd better go," the green-eyed woman left out to front door.

"What's wrong with you? She was basically beggin' for a date," Shane said moving away. "She's cute, I mean not as cute as Vanessa but, she's cute."

Daryl didn't reply he just stood from the stood and moved over to the boxes up against the wall. "Ya need help settin' these up?"

"Guess so."

That evening, Shane laid in bed with his wife two cribs were at the food of the bed in their bedroom. It had taken Shane and Daryl hours to put everything together, and then to top it off, one of the cribs wouldn't fit up the stairs, so they had to take it apart and reassemble it in Shane and Vanessa's room.

"Have you thought about names?" Vanessa asked. Her conversation with Carl earlier had just popped into her head. The blue-eyed boy was now in his own bedroom, asleep.

"Not really. Have you?"

"Um…a little bit. What about…Allister?"

"And what are we gonna call him for short _Ally_? Darlin', I love you, but we can't. Then it would be like. 'My kids' names are Judi, Raynie, and Ally.' Then everyone would think we have three girls."

"Fine, let's see you come up with something better?" Vanessa asked.

"Blanye?" Vanessa made a face at him. "Okay, okay. Aiden?"

"Aiden," she repeated. She rather liked the sound of that. Larayne, Judith, and Aiden. "Alright, that one's pretty good," she admitted.

"See? Not to bad huh?" he grinned cheekily. "Now we need middle names."

"Parker," Vanessa said, pulling the name out of nowhere.

"Aiden Parker Walsh, I like that," Shane rested his hand to her stomach. "Do you like that, hm?" he addressed her tummy. "Hey man little man, how are ya doin' in there?" Vanessa ran her fingers through Shane's dark hair as his he spoke to her belly. "Let's get some rest, baby," Shane said as he turned and kissed her.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

***Around Three Months Later***

"Shane!" Vanessa screamed in agony. She stood, pants and legs soaked, in the middle of a puddle. The stomping of feet up the steps filled her ears.

"Ness, baby, what's-" he paused when he saw his wife standing, sopping wet. Without a moment's hesitation, he made his way over to his wife and picked her up from the ground, carrying her bridal style.

"Shane I can walk it just-Ow!" she felt an intense pain in her lower body.

"Exactly. Carl!" Shane called, needing to get his nephew out of his bedroom. The blue eyed bow came rushing out.

"Yeah?"

"You Larayne and Judith over to Maggie and Glenn's, you do it now!" Carl nodded and sprang into action.

Shane ran his wife all the way to the hospital. One of the nurses brought him a wheelchair upon seeing him.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked.

"She's in labor."

**AN: I didn't really want to end it here, but I wanted to update tonight. I was planning to write all night...but a bunch of stuff happened at home...and well long story short, I'm on horse baby watch at my grandma's and I have the chance to post, so I'm gonna take it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I thought that I'd write this chapter in honor of Father's day (the day I'm writing it) given that my own dad died when I was 7 (8 years ago) and I don't really celebrate it, I thought I'd let Shane and his family do so . There is a time jump…I figure I y'all got the gist of everything with Larayne/Judith so I didn't really want to go into it with the new baby. **

"Oh my God," Vanessa marveled. "He's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, holding her son for the first time.

"He is," Shane agreed. "We make the most beautiful babies."

"Don't we? This makes it all so worth it, y'know? I hated bed rest and all that pain for the past few hours…but this? He's just…"

"Perfect," he completed.

"Yes," she looked down into the little boy's large brown eyes. "Hi there little Aiden. I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy."

***Father's day, four years later***

"Raynie, make sure to mix the pancakes well," Vanessa said.

"Yes momma," the dark haired girl said as she sat on the counter.

"Judi did you get the blueberries out?"

"Right here," she said setting the container down. "Can you put me up there with Raynie?" she asked.

"Of course," Vanessa picked up her almost daughter and set her next to her sister.

"Carl, can you help Aiden with the bacon?" the oldest boy nodded. He was eighteen now, and he had started working as a police officer with Shane. It was nice that he'd become like a father to the young boy. He had even asked to help with breakfast.

"Do ya got the pancakes all mixed up for me?" she asked the two girls who simply nodded and handed her the bowl. "This looks fantastic!"

"Do you think Daddy'll love it?" Judith asked, batting her big brown eyes.

"I know he will," Vanessa smiled. It was crazy how different the two girls looked. They were both petite and tall for their age, but that was where the similarities ended. Larayne had long, wavy, jet-black hair, blue eyes, a heart shaped face, naturally tanned and freckle free, skin and full cherry red lips. Judith on the other hand, had curly medium brown hair, large eyes the color of maple syrup, hundreds of freckles dotting her features, pencil thin lips, and pale skin. Aiden was somehow a combination of the two. He had chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, thin lips, and a few freckles.

"Momma, dis go in dere?" Aiden asked as he too sat on the counter with a try of bacon, while pointing to the oven.

"Yes," she replied. She picked up the tray and placed it in the oven.

"Mm, somethin' smells really good down here," Shane's voice called as he made his way down the stairs. "I wonder what's going on," he stated, knowing full well what day it was. He was slightly thrown off to see Vanessa sitting with a book in her lap and the children playing around her.

"That could be that Aiden just knocked over the vanilla candle," she suggested, not moving her nose from her book.

"Oh," Shane knew that it didn't smell like vanilla, but he'd bite. "So, whatcha readin'?" he asked, taking a seat at her side. She kinda just shrugged and turned the cover to look at it. "Moby Dick?" he asked eyeing her curiously.

"It's one I haven't read," she shrugged. It quite honesty made no sense to her once so ever, but it was the first thing she could grab from the shelf.

"Is this a little hint here, Darlin'?" he whispered close to her ear.

"Maybe," she stated. The children ran out of the living room, playing some game.

"Mm, I like the sound of that," he said his arm wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

"Gross! Go get a room!" Carl exclaimed.

"Aw do you feel left out? I can go get Beth," Shane smirked. Carl sent a glare his uncle's way.

"Don't worry, I have good insight that her and Charlie broke up," Vanessa said with an easy smile.

"They did? When?"

"Two nights ago, she came over here really upset about it…"

"Should I go-"

"No, she needs time Carl. You can't go over there and ask for a date. Give her a few days at least."

"Daddy!" Larayne's little voice called coming in with her brother and her sister.

"What is it sweet pea?" he asked, turning to face his children, all holding a plate full of something.

"We maked you somethin'," Aiden exclaimed.

"Come see, come see!"

"I'm comin' Princess," Shane said standing from the couch. Carl and Vanessa followed as he made his way into the dining room. "Did y'all make this?" he asked.

"We did! But Momma helped a little," Larayne said.

"Did she now?" he sent a happy grin to his wife.

"So did Carl," Judith said with a smile. The three children came over and pulled Shane to one of the chairs where there was a plate of three medium sized pancakes covered in whipped cream and syrup.

"Thank y'all so much."

"Everybody gather 'round him," Vanessa said, nudging Carl to join them while she grabbed the old Polaroid camera they had. She saved it for the most special of events given that they didn't have a lot of film. She stood back and clicked the picture of the children and Shane, all of which still in their PJ's. "Now, let's eat up!" she exclaimed to them. She disappeared into the other room to let the picture dry so that she could write the date on the back. She had a book that she did so with all of the pictures and then she'd sketch them later. She came back with the whipped cream that she'd made and put a dollop on each of the children's pancakes.

"Tanks momma!" Aiden exclaimed.

"You're welcome," she smiled and sat down to eat her own pancakes.

That evening, after the children had given Shane his gifts, a bracelet from Larayne, a hand drawn picture from Judith, and Aiden sang a song; Shane and Vanessa relaxed in their bedroom. They had tucked the children in nearly an hour before.

"I never thought that it would wear me out," Shane chuckled, his chest lightly moving Vanessa's chest.

"Tell me about it," she too laughed. "But, we have three kids, all five and under…"

"True," they were both quiet for a moment. "Ness, I want to marry ya."

"I thought we were married," she replied.

"I want the ceremony; give you the dream wedding that you always wanted. Y'know, the one you used to always talk about."

"When I was sixteen?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "Baby I love you, and I want to give you what you've always wanted." She turned and put her hand on his chest to hold her up. She nearly cried with that incredibly sweet statement.

"Shane, that's just…wow! I love you too!" he wiped the tears that had dripped from her face. He watched as a huge smile lit up her features. "But, don't you know that you've already given me what I've always wanted? We have the three most wonderful, beautiful children I could ever ask for!"

"We do," Shane smiled. "But, I know you've always wanted a cute little backyard wedding where you wore a beautiful white dress and to marry a handsome man with brown eyes, a great body, and a huge-"

"Shane!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly, he winked.

"Oh my God! I don't remember saying any of that."

"Well Darlin', that's what you're getting."

"Hm, so it's huge now?" she asked, trying not to break a smile.

"You say that like it's a question!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Perv," she giggled.

"So seriously, what do you think? About the wedding?"  
"I think I love you more than ever," she smiled happily.

"Oh really? You gonna show me?" he rolled over her and pinned her to the bed.

"Mm hm," she strained up and kissed him.

The alarm woke the happy couple the next morning. Thankfully, their children usually slept in. Shane yawned and stretched as Vanessa shut off the alarm. She worked second shift and he worked first. It worked out because then she could prepare Larayne and Judith for school and take Aiden to Beth. And then, Shane would be able to pick them all up when school was over.

"Are you taking a shower?" she asked, rising from the bed.

"Mm, guess I should. Care to join me?"

"Um, no," she said.

"Aw c'mon, it's been so long since we had amazing shower sex."

"I know, but I have to get the kids ready…and…" she trailed off, a blush igniting her face.

"Darlin'…you're makin' excuses, why?"

"Shane…I…" she tried to get it out, but she just couldn't.

"Did I do somethin'?"

"No, no. It's not you."

"Then what is it? What are you hiding?" he made his way around the bed to stand right in front of her.

"Shane…um…I…I really don't want you to see me naked…not in the light anyway."

"Why, Darlin'? You're hot!"

"For example, I used to be a four and now I'm an eight! Um, I'm pushing 160 and…"

"So! You had two kids and I thought you were too skinny before, you're gorgeous. Where is this even coming from?"

"I don't know…I just…I was looking at that picture from the old Café and…"

"Darlin', trust me, you're perfect." He cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "I love you," he kissed her nose and pulled back. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She hesitated for a moment before giving in. She walked across the room and into the bathroom. "Changed your mind?"

"How could I not with a man like you in my life?" she smiled and pulled her shirt over her head before turning the water on.

**AN: What did y'all think? I was going to make it longer…but then I didn't. Is it okay without all of the walkers…and then the time jump? I hadn't planned on doing it, but did it work? If y'all wanna know anything about how any of the kids grew up to what age they are now, I will answer them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Runaway-Zebra-**** Thank you! It's good that you're not picky, and there will be more than just Shane fluff soon, but I like writing the fluff lol. **

**Castiel Angel Heart-**** (chapter 5) to be honest I forgot all about that! Thank you! (chapter 7) Horse baby watch may sound interesting…but it sucked lol. I had to walk outside IN THE DARK (I'm afraid of the dark) with only a flashlight lantern thingy and look at our fat horse…and guess what? She STILL hasn't had it! (Chapter 8) I like writing fluff lol. **

"Eat your eggs," Vanessa told Larayne.

"But I don't like eggs," she said shifting them around her plate.

"Raynie, you heard your mother, eat the eggs," Shane said as he walked into the kitchen area, fully dressed in his police uniform. The top was a brown button-down shirt, and the pants were slacks.

"But eggs are disgusting!"

"Not another word about it. That's what your mother made for breakfast, now eat it. You can't be picky," Shane said in his authoritive voice. He didn't like yelling at his children or even raising his voice but sometimes that was the only way to get through to them. Larayne was quiet and picked at the food she hated. She'd heard stories about how the world used to be; about how they could simply have any food they wanted by using money. The idea was foreign to her, but she thought that that way would've been better. Because then, she wouldn't have had to eat eggs.

"How do you want your eggs?" Vanessa asked Shane.

"I'm okay. We got any coffee left?"

"Nope. I'll have to pick up more when we can go to the store tomorrow," each person was allowed one trip to the store per week. And they'd get a certain amount of points they were allowed to spend, and a family's points depended on members in the household and their jobs. Shane and Vanessa's house hold for example was allowed to spend 141 points. It sounded like a lot but the more rare and hard to produce and item was, the more points it was worth.

"Okay," he replied. "I'm fine then. They'll probably have some down at the station."

"Alright."  
"Need any help before I leave?"

"Can you check over Larayne and Judith's math homework? Their bags are on the couch in the living room."

"I'll get right on that."

Once Shane had done that and Vanessa ate some breakfast, they both walked outside to send the girls off to school. They'd both gotten bikes on their first day of school, courtesy of the town leader, since they lived so far away.

"Bye girls, be good. I love you," Vanessa kissed each of their cheeks.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy, love you," Larayne said.

"Love you too Raynie," Shane said. "I'm sorry for yellin' at you this morning." The black haired girl just nodded.

"Bye Nessa," Judith said. She'd taken to calling her aunt that. When she was younger she'd started off calling her 'mommy' but Shane and Vanessa had set her straight. "Bye daddy. I love you!"

"Bye Judi. I love you too!" Shane called. Larayne looked at her sister and then to both of the parents.

"Um, can Maddy and Alexis come over on Friday? Please?"

Shane looked to Vanessa. They both knew sleepovers were her ground to dictate.

"Only if you two get your room cleaned," she said.

"Okay!" they rode away happily. Carl walked outside a few moments later, Aiden in tow.

"You ready to go?" he asked his uncle.

"Yep. Bye Ness," he kissed his wife's lips before heading to their golf cart.

"Be careful out there," Vanessa hugged her nephew and sent both men on their way. Next, she took Aiden over to Beth's house. The blonde opened the door happily. She didn't really have a job, so Beth became a babysitter, Maggie worked at the school as a teacher, and Glenn worked at the grocery store. The blonde opened the door cheerfully and smiled at Vanessa.

"C'mon in guys," she said and held open the door and everyone made their way through the living room, Aiden began playing with some of the other children. "Tea?"

"Sure," Vanessa replied, taking a seat at the counter. Beth poured a cup for the brunette and set it on the counter.

"When do you have to be at work?"

"Hm," she leaned over and looked at the clock. "Four hours?"

"Okay good, we can have some girl time."

"Actually that reminds me," Vanessa broke a smile.

"Oh God, you're pregnant again," Beth said.

"What? No! This is much better than that!" she paused for a moment and watched at Beth looked at her expectantly. "Shane wants to have a wedding ceremony, y'know white poofy dress, cake, the whole enchilada."

"Aw! That's so sweet!"

"I know! I almost cried. But it gets better," she paused allowing her huge smile to break through. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Really!?"

"No, I'm just saying that," she replied sarcastically.

That evening at dinner, the Walsh family and Carl sat down in the dining room to a grilled chicken meal. Shane looked over at Vanessa, and she back at him, before he spoke.

"Okay guys," he said, pulling everyone out of their conversations. "We're gonna have a wedding-"

"Daddy, what's a wedding?" Larayne asked.

"It's when two people that love each other get married," he explained.

"Who's getting married?" Judith asked, confused.

"We are," Vanessa said, gesturing between her and Shane.

"I thought ya was a'ready married," Aiden said.

"We want to have the ceremony and have all of our friends and family there…it's somethin' we used to do, back in the days before walkers walked around," Shane said.

"What do you do at a wedding?" Larayne scrunched up her nose.

"Okay, it's like this," Vanessa knew they'd understand better if she explained. "The bride, which is me in this case, chooses a maid of honor-someone to help her and stand by her, usually a best friend; she sometimes picks bride's maids, who also stand with her when she gets married. And, she wears a pretty white dress and walks down an isle to her husband to be-your father, who has his best man, which is like a maid of honor, and his groom's men, like bride's maids."

"You forgot the flower girl and the ring barer," Carl pointed out.

"Right," Vanessa said. "The flower girl walks down the isle before the bride to drop flower pedals on the ground. And the ring barer brings the rings to the bride and groom."

"I wanna be a flower girl!" Judith exclaimed.

"No, I wanna be it! I should, I'm older!"

"Well I'm younger, and cuter!"

"Nuh uh! I'm cuter!"

"Girls, enough. You're both equally as cute. You can both be flower girls," Vanessa said, effectively shutting them up. "And Aiden you can be the ring barer."

"But that's not fair!" Larayne exclaimed. "You said flower _girl_ as in one! It should be me. You're _my _mom."

"Larayne Zara Walsh!" Vanessa exclaimed, dropping her fork to her plate, causing a loud clinging noise. "Go to your room right now!" they'd spoke before about how Judith's mom had died, so Vanessa was like a mom to the younger girl. When Judith started to cry, Shane made his way over to his daughter. Vanessa made her way over to them and knelt down next to the crying girl.

"I wish I had my mommy," she said, muffled by her father's shirt.

"I do too, sweetheart," Vanessa ran her fingers through her dark hair. "Your mommy would've wanted to be here with you. But you have your dad…and your brothers and your sister…and me. I'm here for you, I would've spoiled you to death if she were here, y'know that? I spoiled Carl when he was little too."

"Can I talk to my daddy alone for a little while?" she said, looking at Vanessa with her dark eyes.

"Why don't we go sit on the porch, hm?" Shane offered.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Larayne…" she stood and allowed the father and daughter to leave the room. She turned to her nephew.

"Will you keep an eye on him? Just for a few minutes?" Carl nodded and Vanessa kissed her son's head. "I'll be back in a little while to help you get ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. I keep eatin' my food."

"That's a good boy." Vanessa made her way upstairs and opened the door to the room Larayne and Judith shared. The dark haired little girl was lying on her bed with her arms crossed. Vanessa took a seat on the bed so that she could talk to her first born. "Why did you say that? Were you trying to hurt your sister?"

"She's not my sister," Larayne huffed.

"First off, yes she is. She has the same dad," Vanessa was trying not to lose her cool, but this type of behavior was _not_ okay. "Secondly, you need to lose the attitude. If you think Maddy and Alexis are coming over Friday you're dreamin'."

"But-"

"But nothing. Downstairs you were a brat; I'm not going to lie to you or sugar coat it. You were a complete brat to Judi and that is not right. She did absolutely nothing to you."

"Why do I have to share _my_ mom though?"

"Because Judith doesn't have one…and if things were switched and I was the one to die, wouldn't you have wanted your Aunt Lori to take care of you?"

"I guess so…"

"Okay then, you need to apologize to your sister and you will _share_ being the flower girl, got it?"

"Okay," she sighed.

"Good, now go clear your plate from the table and get ready for bed."

After everyone had said goodnight, Shane and Vanessa laid in their bed together. "So what did you tell Raynie?"

"What I've been telling her since day one. She apologized to Judi…but…" Vanessa replied.

"She's a good kid that's just having a difficult time sharing. It happens," Shane reasoned.

"It's just don't want our daughter to grow up a selfish brat…"

"She won't. Not with a mom like you," he said sweetly.

"If she doesn't start acting like she should…I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"We'll put the fear of God into her tomorrow, I promise. She just needs to be told how it is, Darlin'. You don't need to stress yourself out about it. We'll figure it out. We always do. Remember Aiden's 'mine' phase?"

"Yes, and he took all of Judith and Larayne's stuff from their rooms?"

"Exactly, and what did we do?"

"He taught him otherwise."

"Yes, kids go through phases and all that shit."

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Always make me feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulder."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I know you and I hate seein' you stressed."

Vanessa looked up at Shane from her space on his chest where she always slept. She pressed her lips to his, once, then again. The second time was longer and hungrier. Shane moved his hand to the back of her head and he held her lips to his.

**AN: I was gonna make this longer…but I'm just…I lost my writing muse for like everything at the moment. I had my first day of tennis practice and it like kicked my ass. So I literally came home and took a 2 and a half our nap! I don't nap! I could like go back to sleep right now…this is sad. Lol. Those of you that thought that my rambling was done…nope. Here it is! This is what happens since I don't ever post status updates on facebook…and I don't tweet either. **


	10. Chapter 10

** .1884-**** I think that it was important to show how strong they still are as a couple, y'know? Thank you!**

**Runaway-Zebra-**** Thank you! Yeah, well Vanessa would've felt wrong if Judith grew up thinking she was her mom…so they had to be honest with her. I'm excited to write the wedding . **

"We don't need you today," Michelle said when Vanessa walked into the hospital.

"What do you mean?"

"We've got a bunch of graduating kids taking their final testes. I can handle it myself. Go; surprise Shane at work or something."

"You think he'd like that?"

"Of course, his fine ass wife walks in there and y'all screw around in his office. What man wouldn't want that?" she said with a grin.

"Michelle!" Vanessa exclaimed, snorting from too much laughter.

"Well if Daryl didn't go out and work in the woods, I'd go out there. But, y'know." Michelle and Daryl had started a relationship and they were pretty happy. They even lived together.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Now go on, get."

Vanessa complied and walked across town. Shane was on office duty today, so it would be a nice surprise for him. When she walked into the police station, the receptionist desk was empty, so she just slipped down the hallway to the office at the end of the hall. She didn't open the door because she heard murmured voices, one was a woman, and one was Shane. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he was cheating on her, then it was his fault. It wasn't as if they were one of those couples that shared a house and a bed and that were it. They talked and loved each other…she hoped it wasn't just her anyway. So, she knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Shane's voice called. Vanessa walked through the door, still in her scrubs. In the chair in front of Shane's desk, was a pretty blonde with her very voluminous hair. _Where the hell did she get hair spray_? Vanessa wondered. She hadn't even so much as seen a can of hair spray in what? Six years? She wasn't even sure. "Darlin' what are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Um, well they're testing the recruits at the hospital so I thought I'd surprise you," she said uneasily. The blonde looked at her; her face had black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She looked like a once Miss America type. "I knew you were on paper work duty…"

Shane stood from his seat behind his desk and ran his hand through his dark hair. He wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her hair. "Rachel, I'd like you to meet my Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Rachel, Doug's wife." Douglas Richardson, the man that ran their sweet town.

"Nice to meet you," Vanessa offered her hand. Rachel shook her hand and gave her a smile.

"You too," her voice was on the high side and if Vanessa was honest, quite annoying. She didn't like her for some reason; Vanessa was just getting a vibe from her that wasn't good. She just couldn't trust her. Vanessa's track record with blondes, save Beth, wasn't the best. Andrea, Tiffany just to name two that she'd met during the apocalypse. "I should get back; I've got a lot of stuff to plan. Thanks for everything Shane. I'll stop by at the end of the week with that information."

"Alright, take it easy Rachel." As soon as the door closed and Rachel was gone, Vanessa pulled away from Shane.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely dumbfounded.

"'Thanks for everything Shane'," she said in a mock nasality voice.

"She came by to talk, that's it. Why are you suddenly suspicious of me?"

"Look, I come down her to surprise my husband at work. It was supposed to be romantic and sexy. But I get here and there's some beautiful blonde woman here! A woman much prettier than me, and then as she's leaving, she calls my husband by first name and thanks him for 'everything'!"

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous of Rachel?"

"No!" she exclaimed, looking away from him.

"Oh Jesus, Vanessa! I can't even look at another woman the way I look at you! Goddamn, why would I want someone that's just 'pretty'? I got the whole package with you!"

"Really? Then why was she here?" she wasn't letting him off that easy.

"Doug is dead! She woke up and he was just dead! Okay, she came by to speak to me about who was gonna take over this damn place!" She felt terrible. Why was it that she couldn't just trust him? She knew that he loved her…she just…

"I'm sorry, really. I just…I don't get it. Isn't being together for a long time supposed to be hard? I mean…you're an amazing father, a great husband, and a wonderful lover…I don't get how I got so lucky…and we almost never right. It feels like a fuckin' fairytale!"

"Now you're gonna try to butter me up?" he scoffed.

"I'm not…I am sorry, really. I need to stop with the jealous girlfriend shit. I need to accept that for some unknown reason I am the luckiest woman ever to live." Though Shane resented the fact that Vanessa had assumed that he was here cheating on her, he understood. Hell, if he would've walked in and some attractive man was talking to her, he would've lost it a lot faster. Come to think of it, he had. When Tiffany had told him Vanessa had kissed Rick, he _had_ lost it.

"Apology accepted."  
"Shane, I just can't lose-Wait. Did you just say you accepted my apology?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you did the same for me when I was being a jealous asshole."

"Okay we have got to solve this…it can't break us up."

"I agree," Shane said. Vanessa took a seat on his desk and rested her elbows on her thighs. He walked over and moved her legs apart so he could stand between them. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her lips.

"We need to just trust each other…" she trailed off. She'd always loved the way he looked in a police uniform.

"Yeah," he said, leaning in for another kiss. Her fingers tugged at the buttons on the outside of his uniform, he smirked against her lips. He loved that she was so ready to do this in his office. "Hold on," he pulled back, realizing something. He quickly locked the door and came back to Vanessa.

"Good thinking," she murmured, bringing her lips back to his.

That afternoon, both Shane and Vanessa went to the girls' school to pick them up. As they walked towards the school, a thought popped into Vanessa's head. "I have to go to the grocery store tomorrow after I get off work."

"You want me to go and keep an eye on the kids?" Shane offered halfheartedly. He hated grocery shopping with a burning passion. He even hated it before the world ended.

"No that's okay. But, maybe you and Larayne should have some alone time? Maybe figure out what's going on with her?"

"And you take Judi and Aiden?" Vanessa nodded.

"They'll behave, Larayne's the rowdy one. She gets them all arguing."

Shane laughed. "She is your daughter."

"Shut up," she nudged him playfully. "She's your daughter too."

"Judith is quiet," he protested.

"So is Aiden," she argued.

"Alright, we have wonderful children, let's just go with that."

"We do, don't we?" Vanessa smiled.

"Mm hm," he grinned and they both walked up to the school building and waited for their children to walk out. There were a few other parents around them, doing the same thing.

"Mommy!" Larayne ran to her mother, it was different seeing her here to pick her up.

"Daddy!" Judith called running from the school. Both parents met their children in a hug.

"What are you doin' here?" Larayne asked her mother.

"I didn't have to work so I thought I'd come with your daddy to pick you up."

"Mrs. Walsh! Mrs. Walsh!" Vanessa turned her head to see Michelle pulling up in a golf cart.

"What is it?"

"You're needed at the hospital, _now_."

"Okay," she said. She tried to hide her worry.

"I got the kids," Shane said. "Be careful?" he knew that she ended up dealing with people that could very well turn. The vaccine that she'd created only worked to keep people from turning if they got bit. Shane's blood had been a main factor in creating said vaccine, and everyone in town had gotten it.

"I will. I love you. I love you girls," she kissed both of the children's heads before she pecked her husband's lips.

"Love you too!" they all called as she jumped into the golf cart and Michelle sped away.

"This group came to our walls, one of them's real bad off…the trainees won't be able to handle it…he needs the vaccine, ASAP."

"You could've given it to him," she suggested.

"He's already been bit, and I'm just a nurse! I'm still not used to dealing with this stuff! And Doug simply let them in! That's not like him at all."

"I thought Doug was…"

"Doug was what?"

"Dead. His wife was at Shane's office…did you actually see him?"

"No, but who else controls the wall? We have bigger fish to fry at the moment here though!" they pulled into the hospital and ran up the few flights of steps to the floor where the group was being held. Vanessa looked quickly at the few that were standing in the separate room. There was a woman, a teenage boy, a teenage girl, and two older men. "In here," Michelle pulled Vanessa into the smaller room where she had been examined when she herself first arrived. There was a man with a long beard dark beard, limbs that were lacking fat but not muscle, and a square set jaw. He looked over at her, and that's when she noticed his eyes. They were a blue that was all too familiar, but something was vastly different about them now…they were hallow, and worn, even more so then the last time she'd seen him.

"Nessa?" he asked hoarsely. His was voice thick with a southern accent. It couldn't be him…her mind must've been playing tricks on her.

**AN: Who is he? Does anybody think they know?**


	11. Chapter 11

**DeltaSandman-**** Is it? Or could it be someone else?**

** .1884-**** I'm sure there are lots of men with blue eyes and Southern accents though.**

**Runaway-zebra-**** I don't know…Lol, you'll just have to read and find out. There are plenty of other possibilities. **

**AN: Due to a wrist/hand injury, this chapter will be very short. I really don't want y'all to have to wait for like a week…so I figure this is better than nothing? You'll at least get to know who the mystery man is. Thanks. Sorry again. **

"Vanessa, you okay?" Michelle asked. She lightly touched the dark haired woman's shoulder. Vanessa blinked twice, bringing everything back into focus.

"I need a needle with the vaccine, some gauze, a needle for stitches, and A positive blood!" Vanessa commanded to the two other nurses in the room. The all obliged without question.

"Vaccine?" the blue eyed man asked curiously.

"I made it myself; now I need you to just stay relaxed. I have to stitch up your wound and give you blood. The vaccine isn't guaranteed to work, but it should fight off the cells that are attacking yours." Vanessa pulled her stool on wheels over and sat by his left arm. "I'm sorry that I can't give any anesthetic or anything for pain…it's reserved for more serious operations."

"That's okay…is Carl okay?" Vanessa nodded as she began working.

"He lives with me and Shane. He's even joined to the police force with Shane. He's grown up into a great young man."

"The baby…the one you were pregnant with back at the prison is it-"

"He is great. Aiden Parker, we named him."

"What about Judith…is Judith okay?"

"Yes, she and Larayne attend school everyday-well not now, it's their summer break. Judith is very quiet and really loves it when Shane or I read to her; she's even been trying to learn some herself."

"Can I see them…all of them?"

"Of course," Vanessa looked up at Michelle, who was standing on the other side of the room. "Can you go get my family? Make sure Carl comes too…"

"Sure," she replied without thought. "What do you want me to tell them?"

"Rick's here…they'll understand-er Shane will."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Who else from our group made it?"

"Daryl, Maggie, Beth, Glenn, and Michonne."

"Shane led y'all here?"

"Yeah, we drove around in circles for a while, but eventually we ended up here."

Vanessa finished stitching up his arm and wrapped it right as Shane, the kids, and Carl walked in. "Dad?" Carl asked. Even though he was technically an adult now, he ran to his father and hugged him. They both allowed the tears to fall down their cheeks.

"How is this…I mean…?" Shane trailed off in pure shock. Vanessa took to his side and wrapped an arm around his back.

"It's a miracle," she smiled.

"Momma…who's he?" Larayne asked.

"That is your uncle Rick. You've met him before, when you were just a baby."

"Is he the guy that's in the picture on the wall with my mom?" Judith asked.

"Yeah," Shane replied.

"Have I met him before?" Aiden asked.

"No, you were still in my belly when we lost him."

"Who are these beautiful children?" Rick asked once he and Carl separated.

"You've already met Larayne and Judith, and this is my son, Aiden," Shane said. He pointed at each of his children. Vanessa nudged them forward. The three walked over to their uncle.

"They look just like you guys," he said, marveling at all of the children, only stopping at Judith…who looked much like Lori.

"How did you get hurt?" Larayne asked, eyeing the white bandages on his arm. Rick looked to Vanessa for assistance. He didn't know if she would want him telling her that he got bit or what she and Shane's things were on walkers.

"Um Raynie, one of those things, the ones that used to be people-"

"The walkers?"

"Yes, one of them bit him," Vanessa explained.

"Did ya fix 'im up Momma?" Aiden asked.

"I did. And he should be just fine."

That evening, the Walsh family went back home, Carl stayed over night at the hospital with Rick. Vanessa and Shane were in their room, preparing to go to sleep that night.

"So when do you want to have this wedding?" Vanessa asked, brushing out her hair.

"As soon as you want," he was lying on their bed with his hands behind his head. "Did you talk to Beth?"

"I did, she's just as excited as I am. I need to find a dress…I don't think there are even any around anymore." She began washing off her face.

"That was somethin' else I was talkin' to Rachel about. She said she can make you one. She used to do that sort of thing. She even has some material and all that stuff in her office at home."

"Rachel, really?"

"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that there's nothin' goin' on 'tween the two of us."

"I know, I just don't know how I feel about working with her…" she turned off the bathroom light, closed the door, and crawled under the covers with Shane.

"She won't kill ya, Darlin'." He turned on his side, with his hand holding his head up.

"I don't know…You don't know the hoops women jump through to get men."

"Oh stop it. I've got you, that's all I want."  
"Good, 'cause that's all you're gonna get."

"Mm," he grinned kissing her lips. "Although…earlier I got to thinkin'…I was seein' all of our kids playing together…and I think….I think a want another baby." He'd been thinking about this most of the day. He loved their kids more than anything and adding one more to the family could only get better. Couldn't it?

**AN: Like I said, it would be short. I'm truly sorry. On a random note…The Governor has blue eyes and a southern accent, so does Daryl (although we all knew he was still alive). **


	12. Author's Note

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated...I feel really bad...I just...I can't come up with pretty much anything. I have like the beginning of chapter twelve done and that's it. I will try to get it up eventually, but it may be a while. I do have a new Shane/OC story posted if you want to check that out. Again, sorry, I'm really not sure what's going on. I've been busy, but I got my other stories updated...I seem to open the chapter and be like "Okay, I'm gonna finish this now" and I get distracted...I know I'm rambling a bit, but I feel it's important for y'all to know this stuff. **


End file.
